Yo Ho, Yo Ho A Pirate's Life For Me
by NikkiSixxsWife
Summary: Captain Angela Sparrow is a pirate queen and the eighth princess of the disney princesses. Well, soon she finds herself being hounded by Davey Jones and Cutler Beckett as well as Organization XII. Will she get out alive and find true love?
1. Recruting New Crew Mates

"C'mon ye yeasty codbeasts! Get to work!" I bellowed, walking along my ship, the _Red Devil_. "Cap'n! There's land ahead!" I looked and smiled. "Do ye want to make port cap'n?" I nodded. "Yeah." I began calling out orders to my crew.

"So, where are we cap'n?" I shrugged. "Dunno. Looks like a decent place to get some food and rest. And rum. Rum is good." I walked nodded. "off to find somewhere I could get food and supplies. "Whoa." Some kids around my age stared at me. "What? Ye got a problem?" I snapped. "No. We've just never anyone like you before." The blonde guy, their leader I suppose, replied. "Ye've never seen a pirate before?" I asked, thinking they were compleate idiots. "Nope. Never." The fatter guy said. "I'm Pence." He said. "Hayner." Blondie spoke up. "And I'm Olette." I glanced at the girl and sneered at her. "And what are ye? Some saucy wench these two picked up?" She stared at me. "Sorry, but I'm pretty sure you just called me a whore, right?" I had a disgusted look on my face. "Well, I'm certainly not calling ye a pirate wench." Hayner raised an eyebrow. "And I take it you're a pirate wench." I sniffed arrogantly and said, "Are ye joking? I'm a proper pirate queen." Pence's eyes got huge. "A _pirate queen_?" I nodded, preening a little. "S'right." I looked about. "Now, if ye will tell me where your nearest tavern is, I'll be on my way." Olette bit her lip. "We don't have any taverns." I stared at them in disbelief. "You're kidding me. No taverns? Ye don't have anywhere that sells _rum_?" They shook their heads. I closed my eyes. "We landed in a God forsaken place." I muttered irritably. "But, if you need food and stuff, we can take you to a bunch of places that sell stuff you might need." Pence offered. I nodded slowly. "Aye that'd be helpful mate." I followed them, listening to them talk and answering some of their questions.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Hayner and the other two stopped. "Seifer." Hayner growled. "And who's the freak in the Halloween costume?" I looked at this boy, shock and anger on my face. "Excuse me, but this is no "Halloween costume" as ye put it." I drew my sword and pointed it at this arrogant boy. "Yeah Seifer. She's an actual pirate queen." Pence chimed in. "A pirate queen, huh?" He sneered. "Aye. That's right. And if ye want to live, I suggest ye back down mate." He laughed, but stopped when the tip of my sword poked his stomach and he began to bleed a bit. "You're not joking are you?" I laughed heartily. "No. I'm not." He back up, swallowing a bit. "Cap'n!" We turned and two of my crew came running up. "Aye Mr.Baker, what is it?" He was grinning. "Jack's here." My eyes lit up. "Me ol' da'?" I whooped. "Take me to him lads!" We ran off. "Wait up!" Hayner yelled and ran after us. "What the-? No. No way are ye three comin' with us." Pence grinned. "I think you mean four." I looked to my left and saw this Seifer fellow running next to me. "What the bloody hell?" I shouted in frustration. "We're goin' with ye." Hayner picked up quick. I only laughed this time. "Tell ye what, I'll let ye four come with us, but if ye don't follow orders or if ye can't keep up, ye'll be walking the plank." They nodded in agreement. "Alright then, it be settled." We slowed to a walk when the _Pearl_ came into sight.


	2. Davey Jones and Cutler Beckett Attack

_Yo Ho, Yo Ho A Pirate's Life For Me 02_

"Angela?" Jack said and walked forward. "Hello da'." He grinned and hugged me. "Well if it isn't my daughter. And what are ye doing here may I ask?" I chuckled. "We're makin' port here. Hopin' they'd have some rum, but alas, they don't." I sighed heavily. "Well if it's rum you're needing, I've got pleanty of it." Zacky and I looked at each other and burst into laughter. "Well there's a first da'." I teased gently. He made a face. "Ello, what's this?" I saw him looking at the four new recruits. "Huh? Oh, they're joining me crew." I smiled, oddly proud of these guys. "Really?" I nodded. "I'm impressed." We walked down to his ship. "Mr. Gibbs!" I hollered and launched myself at the older pirate. "Ahoy Miss Sparrow." He laughed and hugged me. We chatted a moment. "Mr. Gibbs, bring up a case of rum for my daughter and her crew." Da' said and turned to me. "So, you're just here for rum?" I grinned slyly. "And supplies and on the tail of some guy in a black cloak who tried to take the _Devil_ from me." Gibbs appeared. "Here ye go miss." Thanking him, I asked Seifer, Pence and Hayner to help us carry the two crates to the ship. "Bye da'. Take care of yerself." He smiled and replied, "I will sweetheart. You be careful." I nodded and we began the journy to the ship.

"Now ye are properly clothed." I grinned widely. "Ok Olette, you'll be working with me. Hayner. Pence. Seifer. Ye'll be working the Zacky and the others, ye understand?" They nodded. "Ok then ye scalliwags, get off with ye." Olette bit her lip. "We'll be workin' on yer sword work today." She grinned excitedly. "C'mon then. We'll be practicing first below deck, then we'll move to my quarters, then the deck where the crew'll be working." Olette frowned a little. "How come we're switchin' it up so much?" I laughed. "Ye may not last long girlie if ye question my orders. But I'll tell ye why we're doin' it like that. Ye never know when or where ye'll get into a fight. Might be a large space that's got stuff around ye, so hence forth below deck first. Might be a smaller space, so then it's my quarters. Or ye might be attacked and be above deck with yer fellow crew and ye need to learn some tricks to avoid getting killed, hurt or killing yer crew mates on accident. S'why we'll be practicing on the deck too." She nodded. "Oh, ok. I got it." We moved below deck to practice.

"Cap'n!" I looked at my first mate Matt Sanders and smiled. "Yeah?" He was grinning like a fool. "These new crew mates are amazin'. Really work hard. I'm most certainly impressed." I laughed. "I know. Olette is a natural fighter with a sword. She can almost beat me." Matt laughed. "Well, she's got a good teacher." I made a face. "Cap'n!" Johnny Seward yelled, sounding a little panicked. "Davy Jones!" I swore colorfully and ran to the front of the _Devil_. "Ye gods." I paled and began shouting at the crew to get the ship outta here fast. "What's wrong cap'n?" Seifer asked. "Davy Jones." I replied darkly. "Uh.." I smacked myself on the forhead. "Duh! I forgot ye don't know who Davy Jones is!" I told them the story and fell to the ground when a cannon hit my ship. "What the bloody hell?" I bellowed and stood up. "Cap'n!" Hayner yelled and pointed out to the sea. "I can't belive it." I gaped. "What?" Zacky came up. "It's Cutler Beckett." I snarled. "Right then." Zacky said. "Prepair the cannons ye bilge rats!" I howled and ran to take control of the wheel. "Cannons ready cap'n." Pence called. "Ready?" Jimmy asked. "Fire!" I yelled. "Fire!" Zacky yelled to the crew. Cannons blasted through the air and hit Cutler Beckett's ship.


	3. Captured

"Board the ship!" I screamed and swung on to the _Enocounter_ angrily. "Beckett!" I bellowed and swung my sword out, cutting a sailor's throat as I ran to face their cap'n. "Ah Miss Sparrow." He smiled and held out a cup of tea for me. I growled low in my throat and punched him. "What be the meaning of attacking my ship?" I stabbed at him with my cutlass. "Why, to kill you miss Sparrow." I glowered at him. "That's Captian Sparrow to ye bilge rat!" Hayner yelled and stabbed him in the side. "Thank ye Hayner!" I called and stabbed three more of Beckett's crew. "Kill the crew! Leave Beckett!" I snarled and cut my way through his crew. We finally made it back to our ship. "Let's honor the oldest pirate tradition of fighting to run away." I told Matt and ran to the wheel.

"What'd ye think o' yer first fight?" I asked the newest additions to my crew. "It was amazing!" Hayner and Seifer chorused. "Mmhmm." Olette and Pence agreed. "Hahaha ye got the makings of becoming real pirates." They cheered happily and ran off to work.

"Alright mates. We'll be makin' port in Port Royal, where we're from." I said to the newbies. "Aye cap'n." I smiled happily. "It'll be good to go home." I sighed happily.

About three weeks later

"Why is the rum _always_ gone?" I cursed and stood up, almost falling in the process. "Oh. That's why." I chuckled and waltzed down below deck, hoping to find more rum. "Hello Miss Sparrow." I froze, a bottle of rum half way to my lips. "Ello?" I replied uneasily and stepped back wairly when a man clad in black stepped forward from the shadows. "And that's Captain Angela Sparrow mate." He laughed. "Oh, excuse me _Captain Sparrow_." He said sarcastically. "Who are ye?" I demanded. He took his hood off and I glowered when I saw who it was. "Why is it ye always seem to find a way to get on my nerves?" I asked while drawing my sword. He laughed and shook his head in amusement. "Ah Angela. You are too amusing." I growled low in my throat and dove at him, slashing his side with my sword. He yelped in surprise and vanished into the shadows. "That's right coward. Run away." I muttered blackly and drank some of my rum.

"We'll make port here mates." We docked in another strange town and took off to explore. "Huh. Where in the bloody hell are we?" There was a large castle in front of us. "Dunno. Let's explore." Zacky suggested. "Right." We walked forward and were attacked by these black creatures. "What the?" I cried out, stabbing one of the little buggers. "Cap'n! There's just too many!" Brian bellowed, taking four of the nasty things out. "Right! Take cover in that castle!" I cried out and ran twords the castle. "Hello eighth princess." A voice said and jerked me into a void of black.

"Cap'n!" "Angela!" I heard my crew yell before the portal closed behind me.


End file.
